Uma Paixão Por Acidente
by Mukuroo
Summary: Um acidente poderia mudar a vida de uma pessoa? PERSOANGENS ORIGINAIS. YAOI.


**Uma Paixão Por Acidente**

_Por Mukuroo_

_Obs: Esse é um fic feito com personagens originais, escrita para o Concurso Yaoi Anime Dreams 2008. E não, eu não ganhei o concurso. Na verdade nem cheguei ao terceiro lugar, mas estou publicando assim mesmo.O fic foi escrito em duas versões: primeira e terceira pessoa. No momento, publicarei a versão original apenas. Espero que curtam!_

_"Kso..."_

Eram tantos problemas. Não imaginava que algum dia aquilo iria acontecer, não consigo mesmo. Ainda era difícil acreditar que havia sido traído daquela forma tão... suja... tão... descarada.

Depois de uma difícil noite de trabalho, gerenciando um show de banda de rock e ainda depois um coquetel que durou até altas horas da madrugada, chegar em casa de manhã e encontrar uma cena daquelas deixaria a mente mais sã, totalmente atordoada. Seu namorado, seu companheiro e amante de tantos anos o traindo em sua própria cama, em sua própria casa... com nada mais, nada menos que seu melhor amigo.

Havia chegado justamente no meio do ato, e não somente viu, mas também ouviu os gemidos, os chamados, as respirações ofegantes, o barulho dos dois corpos se chocando. E aquela cena repetia-se em sua mente, várias e várias vezes.

Não conseguira dizer nada, não conseguira ter ação alguma, nem quando os dois finalmente perceberam sua presença e pararam aquele ato adultero e imoral. Os três, se entreolhando sem nada dizer e a cena repetindo-se em sua mente.

**- Akira...** - ouvira a voz dele o chamando. Ele, seu amante... seu... seu...?

Aquilo era demais para si. Era... sua primeira decepção amorosa. E que decepção!

Sentiu o ar lhe faltando, as pernas fraquejando, seu corpo todo amolecendo, as vistas escureciam... Precisava... sair dali o mais rápido possível ou teria um troço. Sim, um troço, um colapso cardíaco ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E foi isso o que fez.

Saiu correndo, correu o mais rápido que pôde ate seu carro e acelerou, acelerou, acelerou e não via nada. Não sentia nada. Não sabia nem mais o que estava fazendo e nem quem era até que um grande impacto o fez pisar no freio automaticamente e finalmente parar.

Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Não sabia o que havia acontecido e não queria ver. Apenas chorou por alguns minutos, finalmente voltando à realidade, finalmente abrindo seus olhos e atentando-se ao que acontecera: Um acidente... um acidente provocado por ele e... um corpo estendido no chão.

Apalpou seu próprio corpo e chorou mais ao perceber que ainda estava vivo. Por que? POR QUE? POR QUE DIABOS AINDA ESTAVA VIVO? POR QUE?

Com o pouco de forças que lhe restou, abriu a porta do carro e saiu dali nem percebendo que havia batido a cabeça no vidro, que sua testa estava sangrando, que suas mãos estavam cortadas e que havia um enorme caco de vidro do para - brisas que havia quebrado, traspassando seu próprio ombro.

Mas sentia dor... uma dor que nunca sentira antes em seu peito, como se seu próprio coração estivesse sido moído, estraçalhado naquele acidente. No acidente? Não... ele foi pisoteado por seu amor... por seu amado...

Caminhou cambaleando até o corpo. As lágrimas ainda descendo silenciosas por sua face, as pernas trêmulas...

Podia ver algumas pessoas se juntando ali, podia ouvir o som da ambulância se aproximando e não conseguiu mais andar... Caiu de joelhos no asfalto e antes que pudesse ver a ambulância estacionando próximo ao acidente, desmaiou.

Durante algumas horas, permaneceu inconsciente e quando abriu os olhos, viu-se em um quarto de hospital, todo branquinho, a cama sustentando o corpo um tanto fraco, a agulha ligada ao soro o alimentando. Viu uma enfermeira ali ao lado que sorriu para ele e veio lhe fazer algumas perguntas, mas Akira Kaede estava tão perturbado que mal conseguia falar.

Ouviu da mulher tudo o que acontecera e soube que havia atropelado um rapaz, que por sinal ficara muito machucado, tanto que ficaria temporariamente paraplégico pelos traumas musculares e em alguns ossos do corpo. Espantou - se um tanto quando a enfermeira disse aquilo e perguntou tudo sobre o tal rapaz, se tinha família, amigos, alguém que cuidaria dele, ficando ainda mais impressionado ao receber uma resposta negativa.

Suspirou e perguntou sobre seu estado de saúde, logo descobrindo que sofrera apenas um ferimento no ombro que o deixaria impossibilitado de fazer movimentos bruscos por alguns dias. Também tivera alguns cortes no rosto e nas mãos que se fechariam rapidamente. Enfim, nada grave e por isso se odiava ainda mais. Desejava fervorosamente ter morrido! Seria melhor do que enfrentar a dolorosa realidade.

Perguntou mais uma vez à enfermeira sobre o rapaz que havia atropelado e descobriu que tinha apenas 16 anos, que morava sozinho e que não tinha nem pai, nem mãe e nenhum parente ou amigo que pudesse ter sido localizado para ir ao hospital cuidar dele. Suspirou com aquela notícia e o peso de sua consciência lhe dizia repetidamente sobre a obrigação que tinha com o rapaz.

- Qual é mesmo o nome do garoto? – perguntou à moça gentil e paciente que lhe informara todas aquelas coisas enquanto observava seus ferimentos.

- De acordo com os documentos que encontramos na mochila... é Damien! Damien Lambert! – a moça falou sorridente.

Ouviu aquele nome e franziu o cenho. – Não é Japonês?

- Não senhor! Parece que é... – pensou um pouco, tentando lembrar – Francês! Isso... ele é francês, senhor!

- Hum... – Akira pensou um pouco e logo em seguida perguntou em que quarto o rapaz estava internado, descobrindo que o garoto estava no quarto ao lado. Viu a enfermeira pedir licença e sair, avisando que qualquer problema que ele estivesse, era só tocar a campainha.

Tentou se levantar, sentindo um tanto de dor no ombro e gemeu baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior para tentar suportar a dor. Respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez, dessa vez conseguindo se levantar com bastante dificuldade. Ofegou um tanto e segurando-se na parede, foi caminhando lentamente para fora do quarto. Podia sentir que suas pernas estavam fracas, bem como seu corpo. Porém, sua consciência não o deixaria ficar parado, quando havia um garoto que estava em uma cama de hospital por sua culpa. Que havia perdido o movimento das pernas e ainda não haveria ninguém para cuidá-lo. Sua consciência não deixaria...

Suspirou quando chegou à porta do quarto, reparando só naquele momento que estava vestindo apenas uma camisolinha ridícula de hospital. Aquilo não era tão importante, afinal. Mais uma vez respirou fundo, em busca de um pouco mais de coragem de sua parte e acabou por andar no corredor, apoiando-se na parede para não cair e foi até o quarto ao lado. Entrou ali, reparando que havia apenas uma cama e uma pessoa deitada nela, aparentemente dormindo, respirando através do balão de oxigênio.

Reparou que havia uma enfermeira ali e pediu licença para entrar. Com a ajuda da moça, caminhou até a cama e olhou o rapaz. Dormindo, realmente. O olhou espantado ao perceber que um de seus olhos estava com curativos e perguntou à moça o motivo daquilo. Espantou-se ainda mais ao saber que um grande caco de vidro que voara do pára-brisa partido, voara no olho do rapaz e o fez perder aquele olho. Seu coração se apertou ainda mais ao saber daquilo e fez um propósito mental consigo mesmo, que cuidaria do garoto, que tentaria ao menos, devolver à ele, a vida que havia roubado sem querer.

Era triste, era doloroso demais saber que outras pessoas estavam sofrendo por causa de uma tragédia que acontecera consigo. Que por causa de sua momentânea loucura, quase levara alguém à morte. Olhou mais uma vez para o rosto do rapaz, tão jovem, tão... bonito... Tocou-lhe a face e ficou o olhando por alguns minutos, percebendo que pouco a pouco o único olho que o rapaz tinha agora se abria e que o encarava intensamente. Até mesmo de uma forma acusadora, pode-se dizer. O olho do garoto era azul e o mar daquele olhar inundou seu coração, mais ainda quando Akira percebeu um doce sorriso em seus lábios.

Akira o olhava como se estivesse hipnotizado e não percebeu quando a enfermeira saiu de seu lado para dar um pequeno comprimido ao rapaz. Não ouviu quando a moça começou a falar com aquele menino sobre si, sobre ele ter sido o abominável motorista imprudente que o atropelara e o deixara naquela situação. Ainda assim, o garoto sorria fracamente e após tomar o remédio seu olhinho se fechou novamente e ele adormeceu. Aquela imagem ficaria gravada no coração de Akira para sempre.

Três dias se passaram e Akira já havia recebido alta. Depois de tudo, não tivera coragem de voltar a seu apartamento, não tivera coragem de enfrentar seu amante... aliás, ex-amante. Então não teve escolhas a não ser ir para sua própria produtora. Havia um sofá em seu escritório que poderia fazer de cama por um tempo. Depois alugaria um outro lugar para morar, compraria roupas. Para tudo, daria um jeito. O importante era que Akira não conseguiria vê-lo mais... encará-lo.

Durante aquele mês, tentaria organizar sua vida. Vida nova era o que queria, era o que mais desejava em seu coração: esquecer tudo. A única coisa que não poderia jamais esquecer era daquele garoto, daquele olhar, daquele sorriso. E era por este motivo que naquele dia Akira voltava ao hospital. Voltava para visitar o garoto. Imaginava se ele estaria acordado àquelas horas e não sabia se queria enfrentá-lo.

A recepcionista o encaminhou para o quarto e logo estava ali, de frente para a porta, tentando buscar força e coragem do fundo de sua alma para entrar. Ouvia apenas as batidas de seu coração quando deu os primeiros passos para dentro do quarto. Suas mãos suavam e seu corpo parecia que iria desmoronar a qualquer momento. Claro que ainda sentia algumas pontadas de dor em seu ombro, ainda enfaixado e em recuperação. Mas nem aquela dor tirou-lhe a concentração quando o viu ali, o encarando com seu único olho. Engoliu seco quando o viu partir os lábios, certamente diria alguma coisa e fechou os olhos fortemente imaginando que seria enxotado dali.

- Bom dia, senhor Akira! – o garoto disse de forma tão pura, tão inocente que o japonês quase desmaiou. Abriu os olhos e o viu sorrir novamente, de forma doce para si e não entendeu o motivo.

- B-Bom dia... – respondeu gaguejando um tanto. Estava parado ao lado dele, sem conseguir se mexer muito. Seus pensamentos estavam lentos demais para o momento. – C-Como sabe meu nome? – perguntou de forma temerosa.

- A enfermeira me falou sobre o senhor! – falava sem deixar de sorrir e era isso que deixava Akira ainda mais encabulado.

- Ah... eu... – viu uma cadeira ao lado da cama e se sentou ali. – G- Gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas... – sussurrou, a voz quase falhando.

- Acidentes acontecem, senhor! – mexeu a mãozinha para pousar sobre a mão de Akira, num carinho silencioso, como se o confortasse. – Tenho certeza que não fizera por mal, não é? Se tivesse sido algo proposital não teria vindo me ver...

Não pôde deixar de estremecer com aquele toque. Era reconfortante e tão puro. Akira acabou por sorrir de volta para ele, suspirando aliviado. Ao menos o menino não o chutara dali, não o acusara, não jogara em sua cara o que havia feito e agradeceu mentalmente aos deuses por isso.

- Seu nome é Damien, não é? – viu o rapaz concordar com a cabeça e sorriu levemente. – Como se sente?

- Um tanto melhor! – o rapaz falava de forma tão tranqüila que Akira até ficava mais relaxado com a situação. – O médico disse que talvez me dará alta em duas semanas...

- Que bom! – sentia ainda aquela mãozinha quentinha e macia sobre a sua. – Você tem alguém para te ajudar? Família, amigos? – suspirou ao ver o garoto responder negativamente. – Bom, sendo assim eu vou te ajudar. Mora sozinho não é? Me diga aonde mora para eu ir lá limpar sua casa e deixar tudo no jeito quando você sair daqui...

- Eu moro em uma pensão para estudantes senhor! – falou tranquilamente, explicando que havia ido para o Japão estudar, que seus pais moravam em outro país.

- Uma pensão para estudantes? – o olhou espantado por alguns instantes antes de pensar um tanto sobre aquilo. – Sabe, Damien... eu estou procurando um lugar para alugar, uma casa! – falou, o olhando sério. – E eu estava pensando... vou te levar para morar comigo!

- Hein? – o garoto o olhou sem entender.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, Damien. É o mínimo que posso fazer para te ajudar! – falava, ainda com a expressão séria. – Quando você sair do hospital, quero que vá para a minha casa!!

- Mas...

- E eu não aceito um não como resposta! – o cortou antes de poder ouvir qualquer reclamação.

Damien sorriu levemente, acarinhando mais a mão de Akira. – Obrigado, senhor! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Seu corpo ainda estava fraco e sentia um tanto de sono.

- Agora descanse... – Tocou a face dele de forma carinhosa. E por que não? O garoto havia sido atencioso consigo e carinhoso também. Ficou velando o sono dele ainda por algum tempo antes de sair dali, indo em direção à sua empresa. Era um lugar pequeno, uma produtora de eventos. Akira havia aberto o negócio próprio há poucos meses e ainda não tinha funcionários.

Durante o restante da semana, Akira conseguiu uma casa não muito grande, mas daria para os dois viverem. Alugou e se mudou para lá. O produtor aproveitou um horário em que sabia que seu amante não estaria em sua antiga casa e foi até lá para pegar suas coisas. Assim conseguiu suas roupas de volta e comprou móveis semi-novos.

Apesar de todo trabalho que uma mudança sempre trazia, Akira não faltava um dia em visitar Damien no hospital. Havia contado ao rapaz o motivo pelo qual o acidente ocorrera, o motivo de sua imprudência. Conversavam sobre várias coisas durante horas e Akira sempre tentava fazê-lo sorrir. Afinal, era um garoto que merecia viver. Apesar da forma peculiar com que se conheceram, Akira encontrou em Damien um amigo, um confidente, e um consolo para seus dias de tristeza e angústia. Os dois acabaram se tornando, sem perceber, os melhores amigos.

Finalmente chegara o dia em que Damien teria alta. Por sorte, o carro de Akira que havia sido mandado para o mecânico ficara pronto e o japonês poderia levá-lo mais facilmente para casa. As vezes, pensava consigo mesmo, como havia conseguido se envolver tão facilmente com aquele garoto. Havia visto seu amante lhe trair com seu melhor amigo. Deveria ficar abalado não? Não era para se relacionar tão fácil assim com alguém... confiar fácil assim.

As vezes, Akira pensava que havia atropelado um anjo. Sempre fora sensível e emotivo demais, sempre se abalara fácil com qualquer coisa. Mas Damien... era como se tivesse lhe dado forças para superar tudo aquilo com mais facilidade. Era como se tivesse em um túnel escuro e frio e Damien fosse sua luz. Sentia-se incrivelmente mais animado à enfrentar o obstáculos da vida sempre que via Damien. O garoto estava sempre feliz, sempre sorrindo para ele por mais horrível que fosse a situação em que se encontrava. Certamente, muito pior que a sua. E talvez por isso tenha se identificado com ele e ao invés de fechar o seu coração para a vida e virar as costas para o mundo, deixou-se cair nos encantos daquele garoto de espírito tão forte.

Não restava dúvidas que havia se encantado por ele, e por mais que seu coração se partira com os atos sujos de seu ex-amante, sentia-se como se ganhasse um novo coração, um novo sentimento brotando dentro de si. Um sentimento tão puro quando o sorriso de uma criança, tão suave quanto o ar, tão doce quanto o mel das abelhas.

E lá estava ele, entrando no hospital mais uma vez, agora para buscar seu mais novo amigo para ir morar consigo. A vida é mesmo engraçada. Quando devia ter perdido a confiança das pessoas por ter sido traído por seu melhor amigo, estava ali entrando no quarto de hospital de um menino praticamente desconhecido e o chamando de amigo, o chamando para morar consigo, pedindo para que pudesse cuidar dele.

Akira o carregou no colo até o carro, o colocando sentado no banco do passageiro. A cadeira de rodas havia sido colocada no banco de trás. Damien já não mais usava a faixa em seu olho esquerdo. Existia ali apenas a pálpebra que nunca mais se abriria em função do grave ferimento que recebera. Muitas vezes, o coração de Akira se apertava ao ver aquilo, imaginando como deveria ser triste perder uma parte de seu corpo e como o médico havia dito, o francês poderia voltar a andar ou não. Dependeria do organismo do outro e isso deixava Akira ainda pior.

Apesar de tentar não demonstrar sua tristeza, Akira não conseguia e era sempre animado por Damien, ou com uma piada ou com alguma brincadeira e lhe vinha à mente aquele ditado: É rir para não chorar!

Para poder dar mais atenção à Damien, Akira havia montado seu escritório na sala de sua casa. Assim, poderia morar e trabalhar ali. Entrou com ele no imóvel e o colocou sentado no sofá antes de pegar a cadeira de rodas no carro e levar para dentro. A cadeira era elétrica, o que facilitaria a locomoção do garoto na casa. Não havia nenhum degrau ou nenhum obstáculo que dificultaria o acesso a algum cômodo.

- Com fome? – Akira perguntou ao menor, o encarando. Damien era um rapaz com uma beleza peculiar. Diferente para Akira, claro. Afinal era francês. A pele era bem branquinha, os cabelos pretos como os de Akira, mas os olhos eram num azul intenso. Os de Akira eram em tons de castanho mel, além de serem orientalmente amendoados.

- Um pouco apenas! – sorriu levemente, observando o outro também. – Hum... seu cabelo cresceu! Agora que percebi!

- Cresceu? – o olhou espantado passando a mão pelos fios lisos que caíam em sua face.

- Sim! Mas está bonito assim! – Não era de achar homem bonito, mas desde que Akira aparecera em sua vida, tudo mudou. Claro que não podia dizer que para melhor, mas de alguma forma mudou, não?

- Ah... er... Obrigado! – Respondeu sem jeito, corando um pouco com as palavras que ouvira do garoto. – Eu vou fazer o almoço! – disse isso para sair do assunto. Era melhor assim.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntou animadamente, recebendo uma resposta positiva e logo caminharam em direção a cozinha.

Akira preparou um gostoso Yakisoba, deixando que Damien picasse as verduras para si. Assim o garoto não se sentiria um completo inútil em sua casa. Após almoçarem, lavou as louças e deixou que o francês enxugasse e guardasse tudo nas gavetas. Conversavam sempre animadamente, enquanto faziam qualquer coisa, sobre assuntos diversos.

Os dias se passaram e Akira já havia se acostumado com a presença do garoto em sua casa, em sua vida. No início fora difícil apesar de tudo, ainda mais na hora do banho quando Akira tinha que tirar a roupa de Damien e ainda ajudá-lo a se lavar. Tinha que se segurar ao máximo para não corar e tentava sempre não olhá-lo demais para não ficar excitado. Afinal, o francês tinha um corpo até bonito e Akira com o passar do tempo, começou a desejá-lo, não se sabe se por carência ou se por algo mais.

Naquela manhã, Akira levantara cedo como sempre, já havia se banhado e ido à padaria para comprar o café da manhã dos dois. Estava agora preparando um suco de frutas que Damien adorava enquanto cantava baixinho uma música qualquer. Estava animado, ainda mais que era sábado e não precisaria abrir o escritório, nem levar Damien à fisioterapia. Durante aquele tempo soubera que ele já sentia as pernas, mas ainda não podia andar sozinho. Mas aquela notícia já o deixava feliz.

Colocou tudo na bandeja e caminhou até o quarto de Damien com ela em mãos, vendo que o outro já estava acordado, lendo um livro de cabeceira. Era sempre assim. Sorriu e se sentou ali ao lado, apoiando a bandeja no colo do outro.

- Bom dia!! – falou com um sorriso na voz.

- Bom dia, Akira-san! Dormiu bem?

- Melhor do que nunca! Trouxe seu café... – falou meio sem jeito.

- Obrigado! – sorriu de volta para ele. – Obrigado por tudo que faz por mim...

- Eu... faço com prazer... – respondeu o olhando nos olhos, aqueles olhos que sempre o deixavam hipnotizado.

- O...Obrigado... – corou um tanto com o olhar do outro. Akira sempre o deixava sem jeito e corado, mas Damien era feliz ali, apesar de tudo. Por mais que uma tragédia lhe ocorrera, sentia que era mais feliz ali do que fora nos últimos dois anos vivendo naquele país.

- Espero que goste do suco... – Tocou a face dele de leve, num carinho suave.

- Sabe... que... eu gosto de tudo o que faz... – Fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo a carícia. Akira sempre foi muito atencioso e carinhoso consigo. Não podia deixar de sorrir sempre para ele. Era automático. E Damien não sabia o motivo pelo qual seu coração batia sempre tão forte em seu peito quando estavam tão próximos. Mas era bom e era eterno. Eterno e muito rápido, todos aqueles contatos. Parecia que no mundo existiam somente os dois.

- Eu sei... – falou em um sussurro, e o tom daquela voz fez com que Damien se arrepiasse e mordesse os próprios lábios, abrindo o olhinho azul e o encarando.

- Akira... – o garoto acabou por chamar o nome dele, sem saber o motivo. Só sabia que o queria ali ao seu lado para sempre. Queria ficar com ele. Queria abraçá-lo. Queria... beijá-lo e espantou-se com tal pensamento. Estava com vontade de beijar um homem! Não que tinha preconceitos, mas aquilo lhe soara um tanto estranho. Mas isso não lhe importava. O importante é que o queria para si acima de qualquer coisa.

Aquele chamado foi como música para seus ouvidos. Era como se Damien o tivesse chamando para um poço de pureza e ao mesmo tempo luxúria. Pensava estar ouvindo a voz de um anjo possuído pelo desejo e pala paixão dos humanos. Aproximou-se o outro, descendo a mão que estava em sua face para a nuca dele, depois para as costas afagando-o ali por alguns instantes. Inclinou a cabeça na direção de Damien, que sem pensar fechou os olhos e ofereceu-lhe os lábios.

Todo o corpo do garoto vibrava por antecipação. Por um breve instante, pensou que os lábios de Akira roçavam os seus, mas depois se perguntou se não fora uma ilusão criada por sua fantasia e pelas necessidades que ele despertava em seu íntimo. Akira tocou os lábios de Damien com os seus apenas para observar as reações do outro, para ver se não era rejeitado. O garoto sentiu que aquele toque teve a força de um choque físico que fez seu coração disparar como um cavalo selvagem. Não encontrando resistência nos atos do francês, Akira fechou os olhos e o beijou de forma apaixonada.

Durante todo o tempo Damien sabia que aquilo ia acontecer, e não se rebelava nem se criticava. Era inevitável que estivesse ali, nos braços dele, completamente entregue. Não poderia voltar atrás, mesmo que quisesse. E não queria. Ergueu os braços e enlaçou-o pela nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que entreabria mais os lábios para usufruir inteiramente o prazer daquele beijo flamejante. Queria que aquele momento sublime se perpetuasse para sempre, ampliando-se, conquistando espaço, envolvendo cada um de seus poros.

Como se lhe adivinhasse os desejos, Akira acariciou-lhe o braço com uma das mãos e depois pousou - a sobre seu peito arfante. Beijando-o sempre com ardor, massageava devagar seu mamilo sob o tecido leve do pijama. Parecia impossível deter a torrente que o carregava para um redemoinho sem fim.

A respiração ofegante de Akira, a exigência crescente de seu beijo, o tremor em suas mãos ansiosas indicavam que ele também o queria muito, na mesma medida, com igual intensidade.

O som do celular de Akira rompeu o encanto e o japonês teve de se afastar um tanto do outro para atender ao telefone. Foi saindo do quarto enquanto conversava no aparelho e depois de alguns minutos desligou. Estava no corredor, respirando fundo, pensando no que acontecera. Precisava criar coragem para voltar ao quarto do outro e foi o que fez. Parou ali na porta e o observou, percebendo que Damien também estava pensativo. Foi se aproximando dele lentamente e sentou-se na cama, tocando-lhe uma das mãos com suavidade, num mudo pedido de atenção.

- Ouça... – começou a dizer assim que o outro ergueu os olhos para si. – Não estou querendo ter um caso. – disse friamente. – Não acho válido iniciar uma relação sem ter em vista um compromisso a longo prazo. – falou se forma sincera. Afinal, Akira nunca pensou em ter outro compromisso. Ainda tinha em mente o que acontecera com seu ex e aquilo ainda lhe doía muito no peito.

Damien era inexperiente em se tratando de relacionamentos, mas era inteligente e decidido. E naquele momento sabia bem o que queria.

- Não existem compromissos a longo prazo – o garoto replicou, um tom de angústia denunciando-se sob a ligeira ironia de sua voz. – As coisas acontecem. As pessoas mudam, morrem ou... se separam. Você é separado, devia saber disso tão bem quanto eu. Pode não haver um amanhã. Pode ser que hoje seja todo o tempo que temos para viver. – Sua mão tocou levemente seu próprio rosto, seu olho que não existia mais. – Esta cicatriz está aqui para me lembrar a todo instante que não devo construir castelos no ar. Foi a partir daquele acidente que mudei toda a minha visão de mundo. Você não entende?

A voz tremia-lhe um pouco, quase imperceptivelmente, mas ele prosseguiu, como se alguma coisa o compelisse a reviver o pesadelo. Nunca havia se pronunciado sobre isso com Akira, mas sentia que aquele momento agora chegara.

- Sempre me perguntei qual seria o sentido da vida – disse, olhando, para um ponto qualquer do doloroso passado. – Agora eu sei que não tem sentido nenhum. Por isso é preciso viver cada dia por si mesmo, como ele vem, como as coisas acontecem. É o unido jeito de continuar vivendo.

O silêncio instalou-se entre eles. Damien perdia-se em suas recordações, Akira angustiava-se com a expressão que via no rosto dele. O japonês ergueu a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto, querendo dizer ou fazer alguma coisa que lhe aliviasse o sofrimento, que apagasse aquelas terríveis lembranças.

- Sinto muito. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, e a frase soava-lhe tristemente banal e sem sentido. – Gostaria que tudo tivesse sido diferente...

Em resposta, Damien pegou a mão de Akira que repousava em seu rosto e beijou-a, dedo por dedo, mostrando que compreendia tudo o que ele não conseguia expressar com palavras.

Depois, o japonês o fitou demoradamente e beijou-o. Um beijo estranho, que começou com uma carícia quase de amigo, um sinal de reconhecimento porque ele compreendera. Mas logo se transformou no estopim de um bombardeio sobre os sentidos. Com ardor, abraçou-o, estreitando-o contra o peito, comprimindo-o de encontro ao coração que batia descompassadamente.

De repente, como havia começado, Akira desprendeu os lábios dos dele e afastou-se o bastante para fitar-lhe o olho. Seu rosto expressava um desejo tão intenso que Damien estremeceu de prazer.

- Quero você. – Akira declarou, a voz rouca de emoção.

Damien sorriu com aquela declaração e depois respondeu. – Eu também quero você, Akira-san. Quero abraçá-lo bem forte e esquecer tudo o mais que existe no mundo. Fica comigo, Akira? – Havia uma nota de solidão em sua voz, um apelo desesperado que revelava uma exigência não só dos sentidos, mas do próprio coração.

Aquele era um pedido que Akira nunca poderia negar, e nem queria. Abriu um lindo sorriso e o abraçou carinhosamente, escorregando os dedos pelos cabelos curtos do outro. – Eu fico! É claro que fico! – sussurrou no ouvido de Damien. Ficaram ali por um tempo, as mãos agora reconhecendo-lhe os corpos lentamente, os lábios novamente tocando-se, beijando as peles pálidas de cada um. E se amaram a tarde toda, entregues aos sentimentos que lhes consumia: a paixão!

**FIM**

_Sei que não são muitas as pessoas que curtem ler fanfics de personagens originais, principalmente se for yaoi, mas ainda assim espero que as pessoas que lerem enviem comentários para que assim eu possa aprimorar os meus trabalhos e crescer com eles. Gostaria de deixar um agradecimento especial à Akio Youko pela força e à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem! Beijos e até o próximo fic!_

_Muk-chan \o/_


End file.
